Football shoes are used by a wearer to dribble, kick and pass a ball in various sports, such as football (soccer), Australian Rules, rugby league, and rugby union. In each of these sports, a player relies on being able to handle and control the ball with feet.
It is advantageous if a player's football shoes assist in handling and controlling the ball easily and effectively. For example, it is advantageous if a football shoe assists the player to achieve greater control, in that enhanced directional accuracy, curvature and power is provided to the ball as it is kicked. It is also advantageous if a football shoe is able to consistently confer such control in ordinary playing conditions, or is able to provide such control in adverse environmental conditions, such as in cold, wet and/or muddy environments.
There have been many attempts to incorporate into a football shoe some type of ball handling surface that provides the wearer with better grip and control of a ball. Usually, the ball handling surface comprises a series of raised projections covering the shoe to provide the greater frictional grip and therefore control of a ball.
GB 202859 discloses a shoe having an upper with a series of raised ribs e or projections f separated by grooves d. The ribs e and projections f do not adequately provide ball control in terms of directional accuracy, curvature and power when the ball is kicked.